


3.60, please

by smegsy



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Gay, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smegsy/pseuds/smegsy
Summary: dreamnotfounddream works a coffe shop that george happens to vist every monday
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 16





	3.60, please

-1-  
George looked over, 7:45, his clock read. It was his normal time to get up, everyday. Even on the weekend when he tries to sleep in. George walked over to his bathroom, he was about to take a shower, but not before grabbing his clothes for the day. It was a very simple sweater and jeans, he was very basic. In his first year of college he made some friends, like Nick. George kept to a schedule, rarely going against it.   
After his shower he got up and bruised his teeth. He grabbed the stuff he needed for his day of school. He made a mental checklist. Phone, charger, bag, what am I missing? He remembered his wallet. Another thing he always did was ever Monday he would get coffee, a simple one with 2 creams and sugars. It would be a starter for the week, along with the really good looking person that worked there. Dream, he remembered his name. He had dirty blonde hair with green eyes, that were so petty. He was always there, and Dream. remembered George's order perfectly every time. It was amazing. George knew he was on the football team at his school, though had never been to a football game in college. George had all never seen Dream outside of the coffee shop.   
George walked over to the coffee shop at 8. The walk was only 5 minutes, and then 5 minutes to get to his first class, so it was perfectly in between. George put on his headphones and listened to whatever song played. He looked around and saw all the trees. The walk to the coffee shop he never had his phone, and always looked at the new things he somehow always saw. There's a poster in the shop, it must be new, something he would always notice. When George got there, he waited in line. He saw a couple faces he always saw. Like the really nice old couple that would come in sometimes, and the lady that always would get ice cream really early. He looked away and looked at the counter, and there he was. Dream, the dude who made his drink.   
“Hey George! Same thing as always?” Dream asked with the same charm he always had, and Dream looked at George waiting for the answer, even though he always knew the answer.   
“Yep! And the total is going to be 3.60 right?” George told Dream, wanting to get his drink and not trying to stop talking to Dream. George looked up slightly because he was quite short compared to the other boy.   
“Yep, you know it.” Dream said slightly laughing, about to grab the money from George's hand. He gave it over, already having it ready. “Ok, you can sit down at any table, your drink will be ready soon.”   
George went to sit down at the table, knowing it would literally be like 2 minutes, his drink was really simple. He took out his book, about to read it. He always spent at least 10 minutes at the coffee place, then left. His book was a love book for an english class, unsurprisingly. He was always a very romantic person, and a succker for cheezy dates. George had also never had a partner. He was definitely an introvert, and only talked to his close friends.   
“Here you go George. You should probably try something different to drink sometime, you always get the same drink everyday.” Dream gave George his drink, while George started to blush. “You should go to the football game this Friday.” Dream commended George, and George looked down.   
“Uh, I don’t know. I don’t really go to stuff like that,” George said trying to not make it awkward, but still failing awfully.   
“Ok, but you should go with one of your friends. I could let you go with Karl, you two would like each other. Can I have your number so I can let him text you?” Dream asked, so George remanded.   
“Uh.. sure. How do you want me to give it to you?” George said awkwardly, trying to talk, but he almost couldn’t. He was stuttering, almost like he was a little child.   
“Just write it this paper,” Dream gave George his notepad, “Here's the pen,” Dream grabbed his pen from his shirt that was hanging from his shirt pocket. He gave George a quick glance, waiting for him to write smoothing. Once he realized he was taking too long looking at Dream , he quickly wrote down his number.   
“Uh- here you go,” George said, and looked around as his eyes had nowhere to go. George smiled trying to make Dream get the idea that he was ok to go, and he luckily did. George took a sip of his coffee, and went back to reading his book. When he thought he was good to go, he did. But not before seeing Dream give him a smile. George really liked his smile. It gave him butterflies, and made him red. George packed his stuff, and walked out.  
-  
George pulled his things and walked out of math class. Math class was his least favorite period, as it was very long and boring. “Hey Sapnap! How's it going?” he heard someone yell to Nick when he was walking to english. Him and Sapnap never really walked together, or talked together at school. They met when they had to do a project together. They hangout together outside of school, instead. Sometimes they make cakes, or other times they play games. They don’t talk for weeks, then Sapnap shows up and they continue like they had talked 30 minutesprior. So, today was an odd day when they walked together.   
“Hey! How's it going, Dream?” Oh, that's why the voice sounded familiar. Both George and Sapnap turned around, to look at Dream. George noticed he changed from his work uniform to normal clothes, sweatpants and a shirt. He looked amazing, as always.   
“I’m pretty good myself. Hey- wait, is that George?” Dream finally saw George and was confused as to why he was talking and laughing with Sapnap. Dream walked a little forward to be able to talk to them better.   
“Yep! We're just talking right now. What class do you have next?”  
“Uh, heath class. With stupid Mr. Jaston. I’m not gonna have fun. How about you guys?” Dream asked George and Sapnap. George saw clay look at him, and he blushed.  
“We're going to english with Mr. Joshnalan,” Nick complained then groaned loudly in the hall. George saw a couple people look at Sapnap, then turned away when they realized it was normal for him.   
“Ok, that's really cool. But, can I talk to George real quick?” Dream said, looking to him with a sense of need.   
“Ok, sure. George made sure to still get to class on time please,” Nick told the other 2 boys, confused. He turned around and continued walking. George looked over to Clay, scrunching up his eyebrows.   
“Dream-”  
“Why didn’t you tell me you were friends with Sapnap” Dream looked down at George. He had a look on his face that was pure curiosity.   
“I- I never really thought it was important, and it never came up. I’m sorry.”  
“No- no it’s ok. I guess I didn’t really need your number then. I could've just asked him,” Dream said laughing. “I gave Karl your number so he should text you soon. Oh and George, I really like your sweater today.”  
“Oh thank you. I really should be headed to go to english. Thank you,” George said smiling and blushing really hard. George turned around and walked quite fast towards his english class. Please let Mr. Joshnalan be nice today.

**Author's Note:**

> hey- a really crigy thing i wrote for my friend then posted


End file.
